Aaron's Discovery
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash.  Zak/Nick.  Aaron decides to review the footage from the last lockdown on the plane back to Vegas.  He gets more than he bargains for.


Aaron looked out the window at the clouds. Ten thousand feet in the air, fifteen minutes into the four hours of flight time and he was already bored. The half empty plane was eerily quiet. The hum of the engines in his ears was deafening. He could kill two birds with one stone and get half of one camera's video done. Sighing, Aaron looked over at Zak and Nick. Zak was looking out his own window, bobbing his head to the music blasting into his ears from his Ipod. Nick was passed out next to him, seat back, and snoring softly.

Digging through his equipment bag, he pulled out Nick's camera and his earbuds. He always volunteered to review Nick's footage. No one had ever asked him why and he was thankful for that. Zak always talks to Nick's camera, always gives Nick those little looks, always pays attention to Nick... That was why he always liked to review Nick's camera. So just for that short time frame, he could pretend Zak was looking at him like that. For that moment in time, Aaron wouldn't feel like the pesky little brother tagging along.

Turning on the camera, he quickly fast forwarded through the B-roll Nick had shot in the beginning. Settling in, Aaron let his mind go blank as he watched the screen for any anomalies and savored every Zak moment. At times he hated this part of the investigation even more than actually being there and filming it. It was like he was reliving the entire horrible experience again. From the moment they get locked in until the moment that front door opens, Aaron is on his guard. And never once is he amused when Zak shoves him in some place alone to investigate. But Zak Bagans gets what Zak Bagans wants. Aaron sighed and let his mind wander again.

Three hours into the investigation, he watched himself be locked into the back room as Zak and Nick walked away snickering. He was used to that. His fear was a joke to them, but he didn't care at this point. "Nick, come here," he listened to Zak say. Aaron's eyebrows rose at the intonation of his voice. Was that...?

"Zak, no, not here," Nick answered. The camera swung around to show Zak's face, lust evident in his eyes.

Zak pulled his mic off and ripped his tshirt over his head, discarding it next to him. Nervously, Aaron looked around on the plane. Zak had fallen asleep against the window and Nick still slept. Looking behind him was a teenage kid too busy playing on his PSP to worry about the amateur porn in his hands.

Looking back down at the screen, Zak was down to his boxers as Nick had apparently just stood there and filmed. A lump rose in his throat and Aaron shifted in his seat. "Not on an investigation. Put your clothes back on," Nick told him.

Zak smirked and ran his hand down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. Aaron's head nearly exploded. Practically naked Zak approached the camera screen, taking the camera from Nick's hands and setting it down on the table next to them, giving Aaron the best crotch shot ever.

Jealousy swam in his stomach as he watched Zak's fingers dance around the hem of Nick's shirt. Nick's hands rubbing up and down Zak's arms as they gently argued back and forth. Each argument Nick tried to make was abruptly silenced as Aaron watched Zak's hips rock and tilt against him. Silently, Aaron wondered what the hell was wrong with him. If Zak stripped down to his boxers in front of him... shaking the thought off, he paused the film. He knew it was wrong to watch this. It was an obviously private moment at such a very wrong time. But what if there was a full body apparition? Or a voice? What if this little scene was the exact provocation that an entity needed to materialize? Zak would want him to find that, he convinced himself, and pressed play again. Surely Nick would have enough sense to know that Aaron would be reviewing his video.

Zak's hands lifted Nick's shirt up and over his head, tossing it over to the side. Soft, wet sounds emanated through Aaron's earbuds as he watched hands rub around Nick's side, clutching tightly to his lower back. "Zak, this is such a bad idea...," he whispered.

Aaron sighed as Zak walked them out of frame. "Aaron's locked in the back room. There's no one else here."

Nick groaned long and deep and Aaron's imagination ran wild with what made him make that noise. Suddenly, the camera frame shook and the screen was flying through the air. The view settled on Nick, slouching low on the sofa, his shirt gone, pants open, cock throbbing in his boxers. His arms and hands were loose, resting on the couch; his face clouded with need as he watched Zak hold the camera.

"You look fucking hot, Nick," Zak whispered, close to the microphone. Aaron shifted in his seat, sneaking a quick look over at Nick sleeping on the plane then back over to the view finder. "Take off your pants."

Nick smirked and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Running his hands down his chest, he casually played with the waistband of his pants. The camera moved sideways slightly, the fast rustling of cotton caught on the mic as Zak's boxers entered frame on the floor. Slowly Nick pushed his pants down, followed by his boxers. Kicking his clothes off his feet, he sat back down on the sofa, spreading his legs.

Zak sucked in his breath, "Fuck Nick."

Aaron paused the camera again, attempting to hide the screen's image of Nick naked on the sofa, his hand on his cock. Taking a deep breath, he realized that he had begun sweating. Sitting there in the tiny airplane seat was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

"Zak, don't film."

"No, this is going to be the next vlog," Zak said, filming Nick as he walked closer to him. His eyes shone as Zak stradled his hips, pulling the camera to the side so both their faces were in frame, flipping the viewfinder so he could check his shot. Leaning down, he kissed Nick softly. "Zak Bagans fucks Nick Groff..." Zak's hand disappeared in between them as Nick's body shifted. Nick's head fell back, Zak's forehead falling to his shoulder. His arm wrapped around Nick's shoulders, the camera held by his other hand wavering slightly. As his body sank deeper, Zak kissed his neck, whispering, "You always feel so good."

Nick pulled Zak down, kissing him roughly, mumbling against his lips. The camera jumped again. The view changed to the doorway from the point of view of the floor. Aaron pulled the earbuds from his ears. He couldn't bear to listen to the wet smack of their bodies together. He could hear the moaning from the earbuds in his hand. Frustrated, Aaron yanked the cord out of the camera without thinking. Nick's moans loudly echoed in the cabin of the airplane. Quickly, he pulled the battery out, effectively shutting the camera off, silencing the ecstasy. Blowing out a thin stream of air, Aaron heard a throat clear across the aisle. Turning, he caught Nick looking at him. As Aaron's eyes caught sight of him, Nick turned back, looking at Zak still sleeping against the window. The blush was clear in his cheeks.

Aaron groaned inwardly. How the hell was he going to explain and apologize for this one? Sighing, he stood up, grabbing the camera and exiting his aisle. He handed it to Nick, who refused to even look at him. "I think either you or Zak should review the rest of this one," he told him and walked towards the restrooms.

Cramming himself in the tiny airplane restroom, Aaron turned the faucet on, splashing water on his face. Looking at his reflection, he sighed again. Zak gets what he wants, even during an investigation and unfortunately, Aaron wasn't even on his radar.


End file.
